10 September 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-09-10 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *Edited tracks with some intros and outros * Sessions *Done Lying Down #4, recorded 24th August 1997. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *unknown artist: The NBC Mystery Movie (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits - Volume 2 - 65 More TV Themes From The 50's & 60's) TVT TVT 1200 CD $''' *Aston Borrott: Family Man Mood (split 7" with Errol Wallace - Bandit / Family Man Mood) Escort ES 217 '''@ $ *Kid Koala: Statics Waltz (Lo-Fi Version) (10" promo - Scratchappyland) Ninja Tune ZEN 10KK @ $ *snippet @ $ *Vice: Blaze It Up (12" - The Pressure EP) Tresor TRESOR 75 @ $ *Fred Locks: All Is Vanity (7") XTerminator @ $ *Charlie Christian with Benny Goodman Sextet: Seven Come Eleven A birthday/xmas present from Ian The Tank Engine '' '$''' *snippet @''' *Natural Mystic: Tension (Spirit Remix) (10" - Tension / Slow Waves (Remixes)) Moving Shadow SHADOW 91R '''@ *Piano Magic: Borth Of An Object (album - Popular Mechanics) i IRE21 @ $ *Journeyman: Eugolana Box (album - National Hijinx) Ntone NTONE 24 @ $/£ *Righteous Men: Arms Inside (Video Edit) (12" - Arms Inside) Kiff SM KIFF 005 @ £ *Wes Dakus: Side Winder (v/a album - Teen Beat Volume 4) Ace CDCHD 655 @ £ *Curve: Chinese Burn (Steve Osborne Mix) (12") Universal UMT 80423 @'' ''£ *Full Moon Scientist: Doc Hope (12") Botchit & Scarper BOS2009 @ £ *Fall: Ten Houses Of Eve (album - Levitate) Artful ARTFUL LP8 @''' *jingle '''@ *LF Peee: Who's On The Turntables (v/a album - Return Of The D.J. Vol. II) Bomb Hip-Hop BOMB 2003 @ £ *Stefan Jaworzyn: I Am The King Of Goth! Look Upon My Works, Ye Assholes, And Despair (v/a album - Four Years In 30 Seconds (A Collection Of Music From Around The World)) Dirter Promotions 10DPROM45 £''' *Visitors: Reality Check (12" - Reality Check & Good Vibes EP) Matsuri MP31 '''@ £ *Asian Dub Foundation: Tribute (split 12" with Euphonic - Tribute / Way Of The Exploding Fist) Sub Rosa QUANTUM605 @ £ *And to end tonight's programme... @''' *Tracks marked '''@ available on File 1 *Tracks marked $ '''available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked £ '''available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) dat_139.mp3 *2) 1997-09-xx Peel Show LE372 *3) 1997-09-xx Peel Show LE373 ;Length *1) 03:57:39 (02:37:08-03:45:34) (2:46:48-2:47:01, 2:52:55-2:59:42, 3:22:45-3:26:21, unique) *2) 1:32:13 (from 1:07:20) *3) 1:32:20 (to 39:39) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 139 *2) Created from LE372 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September 1997 Lee Tape 372 *3) Created from LE373 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September 1997 Lee Tape 373 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:1997 Category:Max-dat Tapes